Just a little boy
by allis-lcw
Summary: Sarah can't find her little boy, John.


-1**Title : **_Just a little boy_

**Disclaimer : **_Terminator : The Sarah Connor Chronicles _and its characters does not belong to me. I only borrow them to play with them without any thought of earning money out of it.

Though the idea of this story comes from my mind, so if you want to borrow it, ask me first.

**Summary : **Sarah can't find her little boy, John.

**Author's note : **I'm not so sure about my writting in this one. Writting stories in english is still a little weird for me. I hope it sounds okay.

Story inspired by a line (up the ladder) from line by line on lj.

**Just a little boy**

-John ! John !

Sarah had been running everywhere in the house, calling for her son, she was now almost in the garden. She couldn't find John and she hadn't told him they were playing hide and seek so she knew something was wrong. Her heart was racing so fast with all the things her mind told her could have happened to her son. She was thinking of terminators that could have caught him, killed him. A normal mother wouldn't think such things but she couldn't help it, she couldn't simply think that he was out in the garden, or in the street playing with other kids. Some people might have thought she was paranoid and over protective seeing her like this but she didn't care, the life of her son was always in danger and she didn't like being reminded of that fact. She didn't like not knowing where he was at all time, she needed to know for his safety.

-John ! John where are you ?!

She had a gun in her hand by now, running in the garden, ready to shot at anything, when she heard the soft voice of her young son. But she couldn't see him.

-Mom ! Mom look up there !

She tilted her head up and saw him up the ladder. He was waving at her, his body becoming unbalanced on one of the last rungs of the ladder.

For a second the beating of her heart stopped. She found him. He was safe, no terminators in sight, no gun shots, only birds and a car passing by. But a second later her heart went back to a fast, very fast beating, her blood racing in her veins, to her heart. He was up the ladder she used an hour before to clean the roof. He was far up there and she could see that the waving made him quite unbalanced, ready to fall at any moment. She suddenly became irrationally scared. She was protecting him against machines coming from the future, against a threat no one could ever imagine put on a little child like him and yet there he was, ready to fall and die from a domestic accident. She was scared like she never had been before. She couldn't really understand the feeling, she didn't like it. It made her feel unsecured and powerless. She couldn't be powerless, she couldn't allow it. The life of her son, the life of every human being depended on her being always in control, to always be powerful. And yet there they were. She couldn't control the situation, she wasn't sure how to handle it either. She wasn't prepared for it. She was ready to fight hard, to shot a gun but not ready for a domestic accident. She was frozen for what seemed to her a very very long time before she could make her brain function again, and master her fear.

-John, sweetie...

She was screaming for him to hear her but her voice was gentle, not to scare him. She could see he was smiling.

-What are you doing up there ?

-I'm practicing !

He get both his hands in the air to show her how strong he was but put them back on the later in a few seconds, feeling his body quite unstable.

-Could you get down here John ?

He seemed to think for a few seconds, maybe he liked the sight up there. After all, it was an unusual sight for a little boy, to see the roofs of the other houses, see the gardens and flowers from above.

-Okay.

-Go slowly, very slowly, Sarah told him as she was coming close to the ladder to hold it still for her son.

He didn't answer but started to get down, slowly, very slowly just like his mother had said. After a couple of minutes he was on the ground, the arms of his mother around him. She was holding him tight against her, she didn't want to let him go. She had been so afraid to loose him over a stupid accident while she was so careful of everything in his life. She wanted to keep him close to her heart forever, close to her as if she could be his shelter forever, as if she could be his protection just like this, holding him tight against her, feeling every inches of his little body against hers.

But the little boy didn't notice the relief of his mom, all he could feel was pride. He was so proud of himself. He climbed that really tall ladder on his own and didn't fall.

-See mom how strong I am ! I went up there and down like a grown up !

She loosen her embrace to look at him, his eyes glistening with pride and happiness.

-Yes... Yes you are.

She didn't want to let him know she had just been scared to death for him, not while he was so proud of himself like this.

-But don't do this again while I'm not around. Okay ?

John seemed perplex for a few seconds, like he couldn't understand why his mother wanted to be there, always close to him, but answered yes in the end, too happy to think too much of what his mother had just said.

-Can I have a piece of chocolate cake now ? I'm hungry.

She laughed.

-Yes. Of course you can.

She let him go completely and took one of his hand in hers, and as they were getting back inside the house, she made a promise to herself, to remember that this John, this little John was just a boy. He was not the leader of the revolution yet and she had to be careful as a mother too, not just as a protector, a warrior who would die to protect him, to let him live until he became the leader he was bond to be.

For now he was a little boy, as careless and curious as any other little boy.

Just a little boy.

allis

7h24pm

07 / 31 / 2009


End file.
